


The Fuck Demon

by Turquoise



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoise/pseuds/Turquoise
Summary: “Go to hell Sherlock.”





	The Fuck Demon

When Mary first told told Sherlock the implication that his body and his life would need to be sacrificed in order to save John’s life, he didn’t quite realize she meant she meant he would literally be fucked to death by a massive Fuck Demon.


End file.
